Kuroshitsuji Song Parodys
by XMittenz The Derpinja
Summary: A collection Of kuroshitsuji song parodys. To start off, Poker face by lady gaga turned into Tea time face with CIELLLL AS LEAD SINNGER!  Rated T for language  UPDATE- CHRISTMAS SONGS PARODY'S COMING UP!
1. Chapter 1

Kuroshitsuji Poker Face Parody

Tea time Face [XD!]

Note- In ciels P.O.V also there are 4 or 5 lines that fail beyond belief. ;

/The ones with a "*" i believe are epic fail.

Warning- Tiny TINY Hint of sebbyxCiel [If you squint hard and concentrate]

By xmittenz1 :

Song originally by- Lady gaga [LUV UR HAIR!]

* * *

Yum oh yum yum

Mum mum mum mah

Yum oh yum yum

Mum mum mum mah

Yum oh yum yum

Yeah I wanna hold 'em like they do in England, yeah.

Sebastian! I command you to give me some kind of fancy tea.

Skill and Intelligence is how this game is played, don't you see?

After all, I am a Phantomhive and I'll play the right card.*

Oh, oh, oh

I'll get the water hot, show that teabag what I got!

Mhmmm

I'll Get the water hot, show that teabag what I got!

Can't read my, can't read my

No, he can't read my tea-time face.

(He's one hell of a butler~)

Can't read my, can't read my

No he can't read my tea-time face.

(He's one hell of a butler~)

T-T-Tea time face T-T-Tea time face.

(Mum mum mum mah)

T-T-Tea time face T-T-Tea time face.

(Mum mum mum mah)

I wanna **** with him a epic pair we will be.

A lot of killing is fun when you're with me. (I love it).

Killing Grell isn't the same without a fork 'n knife.

And damn, when its killing if it's not bloody it isn't fun (fun).

Oh, oh, oh

I'll get the water hot, show that teabag what I got

Mhmmm

I'll Get the water hot, show that teabag what I got

Can't read my, can't read my

No, he can't read my tea-time face.

(He's one hell of a butler~)

Can't read my, can't read my

No he can't read my tea-time face.

(He's one hell of a butler~)

T-T-Tea time face T-T-Tea time face.

(Mum mum mum mah)

T-T-Tea time face T-T-Tea time face.

(Mum mum mum mah)

(Mum mum mum mah)

(Mum mum mum mah)

I will tell you that I hate you.

Revenge or love you.

Cause Alios is bluffing with his fluffin'.

He's definitely lying and just failing with his wailing!

He's just like a hoar at the street.

Take your short shorts out before I kill you.

I promise this, promise this

Check this cane cause it's epic so epically epic.

Can't read my, can't read my

No he can't read my tea-time face.

(He's one hell of a butler~)

Can't read my, can't read my

No he can't read my tea-time face.

(He's one hell of a butler~)

Can't read my, can't read my

No he can't read my tea-time face.

(He's one hell of a butler~)

Can't read my, can't read my

No he can't read my tea-time face.

(He's one hell of a butler~)

T-T-Tea time face T-T-Tea time face

T-T-Tea time face T-T-Tea time face

(He's simply one hell of a butler)

T-T-Tea time face T-T-Tea time face

(Mum mum mum mah)

T-T-Tea time face T-T-Tea time face

(Mum mum mum mah)

T-T-Tea time face T-T-Tea time face

(Mum mum mum mah)

T-T-Tea time face T-T-Tea time face

(Ce-Ce-Ciel)

* * *

Lovely Edit by- Poisonxlilly :D

So...how was it? this is my FIRST song parody every and thanks to busch gardens i have this epic song for no reson enjoy

REPRINT PROHIBITED I HAVE A QUIZZY AND A FANFIC SO DONT TRY IT HOE :U andayoutube

* * *

**AN**- this is my first song parody ever. ever. ever ever ever. I plan to make more. If you got a request review and tell me your request ;D


	2. Chapter 2: Claudeizer Womanizer

AN- Okay this is a request from that one girl or boy who was to lazy to logg in xD its a parody of womanizer. ALSO i will only do parodys of songs i know of...so...

the only other requests im doing [since i only have 3 requests atm] is toxic[IS gonna start it tomorrow or mabey today] and know your enemy[MABEY idk depends] ENJOY

Womanizer: Claudeizer

Sung by- Alois Trancy

Written by- XMittenz1 [Note my fanfic is XMittenz]

enjoy ;D

* * *

Claude, where you from? How's it goin?

I know yougotta finsh what you're doin~

You can play "A butler" to all the people out there

But I know what you are, what you are, baby

Look at you, gettin more then just a plate

Claude-y You got all the servents doin what they should

Fakin' Like a sexy one but i call 'em like i poke 'em

I know what you are, what you are, baby

Claudeizer, Claude-Claudeizer, you're a Claudeizer

Oh, Claudeizer, oh, I'm a Claudeizer baby

Me, me-me, me, me-me, I am a

Claudeizer, Claudeizer, Claudeizer

(Claudeizer)

Boy i don't try to front

Y-You know just-just what i are are-are

Boy i don't try to front

Y-You know just-just what i are are-are

(Claude!)

You got me goin'

(Claude!)

You're oh so charmin'

(Claude!)

But I can't do it

(Claude!)

Ima Claudeizer

Boy i don't try to front

Y-You know just-just what i are are-are

Boy i don't try to front

Y-You know just-just what i are are-are

(Claude!)

You got me goin'

(Claude!)

You're oh so charmin'

(Claude!)

But I can't do it

(Claude!)

Ima Claudeizer

Claude-y-o, you got the swagger of a butler

Too bad for you, you just a downright sucker

I guess when you have to many plates, makes it hard, it could falls down

Claude.., that's just who you are, baby

Hannah, don't make a mistake you f*cker

To think that I would be a victim for a demon

Say it, Scream it how you want to

But im always gonna follow you, begging you Claude-y

Claudeizer, Claude-Claudeizer, you're a Claudeizer

Oh, Claudeizer, oh, I'm a Claudeizer baby

Me, me-me, me, me-me, I am a

Claudeizer, Claudeizer, Claudeizer

Boy i don't try to front

Y-You know just-just what i are are-are

Boy i don't try to front

Y-You know just-just what i are are-are

(Claude!)

You got me goin'

(Claude!)

You're oh so charmin'

(Claude!)

But I can't do it

(Claude!)

Ima Claudeizer

Boy i don't try to front

Y-You know just-just what i are are-are

Boy i don't try to front

Y-You know just-just what i are are-are

(Claude!)

You got me goin'

(Claude!)

You're oh so charmin'

(Claude!)

But I can't do it

(Claude!)

Ima Claudeizer

Maybe if we both sleeped in the same bed, yeah

(Claudeizer, Claudeizer, Claudeizer, Claudeizer)

It would be amazing and maybe i could get a baby

But i can't, 'cause you refuse, CLAAUUUDEEEEE~!

Claudeizer, Claude-Claudeizer, you're a Claudeizer

Oh, Claudeizer, oh, I'm a Claudeizer baby

Me, me-me, me, me-me, I am a

Claudeizer, Claudeizer, Claudeizer

Boy i don't try to front

Y-You know just-just what i are are-are

Boy i don't try to front

Y-You know just-just what i are are-are

(Claude!)

You got me goin'

(Claude!)

You're oh so charmin'

(Claude!)

But I can't do it

(Claude!)

Ima Claudeizer

Boy i don't try to front

Y-You know just-just what i are are-are

Boy i don't try to front

Y-You know just-just what i are are-are

(Claude!)

You got me goin'

(Claude!)

You're oh so charmin'

(Claude!)

But I can't do it

(Claude!)

Ima Claudeizer

Claudeizer, Claude-Claudeizer, you're a Claudeizer

Oh, Claudeizer, oh, I'm a Claudeizer baby

* * *

**Oh dear god i love this...XDD!**


	3. Hot n Claude

**AN Im sorry i havent updated... ;; i had brain farts. Also i hope you like the hot n cold one 8D note here are a few artist i WILL take songs from [theres more but i dont feel like listing them all]**

**katy perry, green day, all american rejects, nickleback, kesha, pussycat dolls, britney spears, lady gaga.**

**Enjoy KEEP REVEIWING IT MAKES MY MOTIVATION HIGHER WICH MEANS FASTER UPDATES!**

[Idk what to name this any suggestions?]

Sung by- My oc Martha [NOTE this WILL be in my OC fanfic xDDD!]

You change your mind

Like Alois changes clothes

Yeah you, PMS

Like a Alois

Claude would know

And Ciel

Over-thinks

Always speak

Smartically

I should know

That Their're no good for me

Cause you're Like Ciel then your Alois

You're Claude then your Sebastian

You're Fail and you're Win

You're Grell and you're will

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make out

You!

You don't really want to stay, no

You!

But you don't really want to go-oh

Cause you're Like Ciel then your Alois

You're Claude then your Sebastian

You're Fail and you're Win

You're Grell and you're will

You used to be

Just like Alois

So moodswinged

The same little boy

Now's a demons toy

Used to laugh (used to laugh)

Bout nothing (bout nothing)

Now your stabbin (now your stabbin)

Eyes [eyes]

I should know (I should know)

Alois is not gonna change (change)

Cause you're Like Ciel then your Alois

You're Claude then your Sebastian

You're Fail and you're Win

You're Grell and you're will

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make out

You!

You don't really want to stay, no (woah)

You!

But you don't really want to go-oh (ohhh)

Cause you're Like Ciel then your Alois

You're Claude then your Sebastian[Sebby!]

You're Fail and you're Win

You're Grell and you're will [will!]

Someone call the doctor

Alois just stabbed his butler

He's stuck on a poster

Can't get him off the wall

You change your mind

Like Alois changes clothes

Cause you're Like Ciel then your Alois

You're Claude then your Sebastian

You're Fail and you're Win

You're Grell and you're will

You're wrong when it's right (When it's right)

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make out (we make out)

Cause you're Like Ciel then your Alois (Ohhhhhhhhhhhh)

You're Claude then your Sebastian

You're Fail and you're Win (Oh!)

You're Grell and you're will (Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh)

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white (Oh!)

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make out

You!

You don't really want to stay, no (woah)

You!

But you don't really want to go-oh (ohhh)

Cause you're Like Ciel then your Alois [aloiis]

You're Claude then your Sebastian [sebby]

You're Fail and you're Win

You're Grell and you're will [willllllllllllllllll]

AN- GOD FAAAAA- THIS IS FAIL. QQQQQQQQ /cryforever/


	4. 12 DAYS OD XMAS

ITS ALMOST XMAs SO GUESS WHAT SONG TIME PARODYs OFF OF XMAS 8D

* * *

Song name- 12 days of Kuromas

Sung by- Kuro cast

I was borded sorry if the lines are off... i dont feel like finding the lrycis

Grell- On the 12th day of Christmas my Love Sebastian gave to me~ 12 hard long slick chainsaws~! 8DDD

Sebastian- On the 11th day of Christmas This fag gave to me... 11 attempts at trying to rape me...

Claude- On the 10th day of Christmas Alois gave to me.. 10 bitch slaps to Hannah... :l

Alois- On the 9th day of Christmas I tried to give myself... 9 clones of ciell-uuuu~ 83

Ciel- On the 8th day of christmas Alois gave to me... 8 love cards full of bombs... ~.~

Alois- On the 7th day of christmas ciel gave to me... 7 swings with a sword to my tummy... ;_;

Grell- On the 6th day of christmas Sebastian gave to me~ 6 hot sexy wet dreams~8'D

Sebastian- On the 5th day of Christmas I gave Grell... 5 knifes to the ass...-_-...

Hannah- On the 4th day of christmas Alois gave to me... 4 broken fingers... T.T;

Alois- On the 3rd day of Christmas Claude gave to me... 3 sexy pornoooss 8D [Me- WTH CLAUDE...]

Claude- On the 2nd day of christmas I gave to alois... 2 kicks to the groin...

Everyone- On the first day of christmas my true love gave to me...I SO FORGOT...

lol fear the fAIL


End file.
